


Teasing

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Smut, just plain smut, roman is a very attentive lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: I received an ask on tumblr with two prompts: "Stop teasing so much..." and "Good boy." There is nothing in this world that Roman enjoys more than taking care of his boy.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests!

Roman smiles against Anxiety’s bare shoulder, humming innocently. He currently has his lover stark naked, on his lap, back against his chest. His hands are smoothing over Anxiety’s inner thighs, keeping them spread widely and drawling out delicious mewls from the owner. He is simply stunning, length hard and desperate between his thighs. Impatience is radiating off of his entire being, and at this point, Roman finds it to be amusing. Anxiety is so easy to get warmed up.

“Stop teasing me so much…” Anxiety grumbles, rolling his hips up in order to garner Roman’s attention, in which the male laughs, kissing over the back of Anxiety’s neck.

“I haven’t even touched you properly, love. I don’t believe this is considered teasing yet.” He trails his fingertips over Anxiety’s length, watching with interest as the appendage twitches in response.

“Please, Ro.” A groan escapes this time around, his hips searching for more friction. Roman tuts, nipping his shoulder, enjoying the soft squeak he earns.

“No need to be so demanding. You know I’ll take care of you, I always do.” He says, voice low, rough. He knows what kinds of things his voice does to Anxiety. He grins widely when he is met with a whimper, Anxiety’s thighs shaking as he rolls his hips back against Roman’s pajama-clad form. “Now, now. None of that. Stay still for me, yeah?”

The sound of a bottle of lubrication being opened stills Anxiety’s body, in which he watches with keen interest as the liquid is dribbled over his boyfriend’s fingers. He licks his lips, grasping the space behind his knees to hold his legs apart more widely, anticipating the pleasure Roman is sure to give him.

“You’re always so eager. It is adorable.” Roman nibbles at his earlobe, listening as he is met with a pleased sigh. His fingers dip down to tease over Anxiety’s hole, in which he wastes no time in pushing two fingers in, slowly opening him up. “How does that feel, hmm?”

“Good.” Anxiety breathes out immediately, and Roman uses his free hand to grasp Anxiety’s chin, turning his head. Anxiety’s eyes close and he turns his torso to make the movement easier, moaning out as Roman’s lips envelop his own, biting on his lower lip.

Roman’s fingers push deeper inside of Anxiety and the male lets out pleased sounds against his boyfriend’s lips, making the male chuckle. He pulls back from the kiss and looks at Anxiety’s face, his freckles prominent against his blush. His eyes are half-lidded, burning with desire, and it makes Roman’s own length twitch within his pants. “You’re so pretty.” He breathes out, releasing Anxiety’s chin in favor of closing his hand around Anxiety’s length, squeezing the base gently.

“Please, Roman. I need more.” Anxiety begs, closing his eyes and relaxing back against Roman’s chest again, soft breaths puffing from his lips. His lover responds immediately, pushing in another finger to reach in deeper, the pads of his fingertips pressing down against Anxiety’s prostate, prodding and rubbing.

“Oh- oh, yes, thank you.” He moans out, to which Roman begins pumping his length, very slowly, the fingers inside of Anxiety steadily rubbing against his bundle of nerves. “Please, I wanna -”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Let loose for me. Show me how good I make you feel.” Roman peers over Anxiety’s shoulder, teeth settling into the flesh as he views his fingers deep inside of his beloved, his other hand playing with the head of Anxiety’s length in a teasing manner.

The go-ahead tips Anxiety over the edge, and his body trembles as Roman guides him through his orgasm lovingly, whispering quiet praises into his ear. “Good boy. You’re my good boy, you know that? So pretty.”

Anxiety whimpers at the continued stimulation, so Roman pulls his hands away, picking up the wet towel he had set aside before. He wipes his hands off and wipes the cum off of Anxiety’s stomach, his lips roving over his neck, drawling a tired chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Thanks, Ro.” Anxiety grunts as he slowly straightens out his legs, stretching out the sore muscles. He shifts to lie down beside Roman, in which Roman looks at him fondly, tossing the towel aside and lying down as well.

“You are most welcome, my dearest.”

“Do you need me to, you know-”

“I’m all right. Taking care of you is what I enjoy most.” Roman kisses Anxiety’s forehead, pulling the male’s body against his own. “How about a nap?”

“You know how I feel about naps, it isn’t even a question. Hell yeah.”

Roman laughs, nuzzling Anxiety’s hair, closing his eyes. “Sleep well, Sunshine.”


End file.
